Passado e futuro
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Pasado y Futuro", de Petit Nash. Duas mulheres se encontram, o passado e o futuro também... E Hotch não tem dúvidas de suas escolhas.


**Passado e Futuro**

Emily se sentia nervosa, por incrível que pareça. Tinha saído um pouco antes do trabalho alegando ir a uma importante "reunião" e se encontrava entrando, ainda de paletó e salto alto, num parque desconhecido onde muita gente desfrutava dos últimos raios de sol.

Perto da área de jogos, onde havia diversos meninos se divertindo, tinha um velho banco vermelho, ligeiramente afastado do outros assentos do parque. Este era exatamente o local do encontro... Quando se aproximou pode ver que Haley já se encontrava ali.

Ficara muito surpresa quando a ex-esposa de Hotch quis vê-la e ainda mais surpresa por não saber o que exatamente estava fazendo ali, mas tinha aceitado o convite e ela nunca deixava de cumprir o que prometia.

- Emily! – Era Jack que a reconhecera e corria para abraçá-la sob o olhar desaprovador de sua mãe.

- Olá, Jack! – Ela deu-lhe um abraço apertado. – Como você está, garotão?

- Bem! Mamãe me trouxe para brincar e daqui a pouco vou com papai.

- Brinque um pouco mais, coração. – Haley disse. - Emily ficará um pouco mais por aqui.

O menino saiu feliz, correndo para brincar e Emily, depois de um momento, sentou-se no mesmo banco que Haley mantendo uma certa distancia. Durante alguns segundos ambas olharam para onde Jack brincava, sem dizerem nada. Emily foi a primeira a se animar em falar.

-Porque queria me ver? – Perguntou.

Haley não lhe respondeu de imediato, continuou olhando por mais uns segundos seu filho. Finalmente se voltou para olhar Emily e não parecia nada feliz.

- Neste fim de semana Jack ficará com Aaron. – Falou.

- Ótimo, parece que ele está muito feliz com isto. – Emily comentou com uma expressão que dizia "e porque me diz isto?".

Fez-se outro grande momento de silencio entre elas. As dúvidas de Emily cresciam a cada segundo do incomodo silencio, começando a ficar um pouco mais nervosa com tudo isto. Não demoraria a começar a escurecer e algumas crianças do parque tinham ido embora. Jack continuava brincando e Emily não sabia quanto tempo iria continuar ali. Se Jack iria ficar com Hocth não era nem provável e nem prático que seguissem perdendo tempo em silencio.

- Não sei para que me pediu para vir, mas acho que deve me dizer.

- Você está dormindo com Aaron? – Haley perguntou, sentindo prazer com a surpresa que Emily mostrou em seu rosto. – Nas poucas vezes em que Jack tem ficado com Aaron nos últimos meses tem me falado um pouco sobre você e sua presença constante. Fala direto sobre Emily, a "amiga" de seu pai, assim acho que é melhor que não minta agora.

Emily sorriu levemente ao se recuperar da surpresa. Haley pareceu se incomodar um pouco com esta mudança de atitude, mas não disse nada. Emily compreendeu para onde rumaria toda a conversa e não se surpreendeu, não se podia deixar Aaron Hotchner sem colocar alguns obstáculos para ele recomeçar a vida.

- Não vou mentir para você de modo algum. – Confessou. – Um romance com Aaron? Sim.

- Porque?

- Que tipo de pergunta é este? – Emily se surpreender. – Você foi casada com ele, obviamente entende muito bem o porquê.

- O que quero saber é porque se intrometeu sabendo que Aaron estava casado.

O olhar de Haley escondia sua ousadia, seu casamento tinha acabado muito tempo atrás e agora estava descobrindo que a perda era mais do que ela esperava. Achou que poderia culpar Emily do fim dele, que podia liberar toda sua frustração se a culpa pela separação fosse de Emily.

Ao mesmo tempo Emily sentia pena da tentativa de Haley culpá-la quando deveria se sentir incomodada com isto já que Haley deu continuidade a sua vida, mas mesmo com pena manteve-se na defensiva.

- Não tive nada a ver com seu divórcio. Hotch e eu não estivemos juntos até depois de assinarem os papeis.

- Não é verdade. Você mente. Ele ia trabalhar por dias, viajando para qualquer lado e estava sempre com você.

- Porque também é meu trabalho. – Emily justificou. – Haley, ele nunca te traiu. Nunca! Nem comigo e nem com ninguém. Ele te amava.

Haley a olhou interrogativamente e chateada, a única coisa que queria era uma confissão de que Emily tinha arruinado tudo. Depois de anos de casamento tinha se tornado insuportável lidar com o trabalho de Hotch, mas talvez ele a tivesse traído e isto tornaria sua decisão de deixá-lo muito mais correta.

Emily não tinha porque lhe mentir. Uma parte dela realmente gostaria de afirmar que Hotch tinha se interessado por ela muito tempo antes e isto o tinha influenciado no divórcio, mas a realidade não era assim, isto era apenas um efêmero sonho de sua consciência. Adoraria que Aaron a tivesse amado desde o principio.

- Hotch e eu não estivemos juntos até quase dois meses depois do divórcio.

Parecia que mesmo após esta confissão Haley continuava disposta a impingir-lhe culpa onde não tinha, mas a situação deu um giro completo em menos de dois segundos quando o pequeno Jack saiu do local onde estava correndo.

- Papai! – Gritou uma e outra vez, enquanto corria.

Com efeito, neste momento Hotch se aproximava e se juntou ao filho sob o olhar um tanto inquieto das duas mulheres. Emily sentiu que o mundo lhe caia em cima. Tinha saído do trabalho, mas não tinha explicado a Hotch porque. Não estava fazendo nada errado, porém a situação lhe pareceu incomoda. Ela não tinha porque estar se reunindo com a ex-mulher de Hotch e menos ainda em segredo.

Mas Hotch não parecia nem surpreso e nem chateado, sorrindo com seu filho nos braços se aproximou, beijou Emily e cumprimentou Haley sem parecer nem um pouco alterado.

- Esperava você mais tarde. – Comentou Haley.

- Iria vir mesmo, - respondeu ele de forma cortês, mas certamente fria. – porém pressenti que era melhor estar aqui mais cedo, parece que foi uma boa ideia.

Para Emily estava muito claro que Hotch suspeitava de algo desde que ela tinha desaparecido do trabalho mais cedo e sem falar com ele. Na realidade, não sabia como se sentir. Para Haley também era muito claro que ele sabia sobre este encontro e não sabia se ficava contente por ele ter mostrado interesse no encontro ou se ficava chateada por ter ido até ali preocupado com sua nova namorada.

Durante um tempo o único que falava era Jack, que contava coisas divertidas de seu dia ao pai, que lhe escutava pacientemente, tranqüilo, como se o momento não fosse muito estranho.

- Brinca comigo? – Perguntou ao seu pai.

- Tenho uma ideia melhor, - respondeu Hotch. – porque não brinca um pouco com Emily, enquanto converso com sua mãe?

O menino pareceu muito satisfeito com a ideia e imediatamente soltou seu pai para dar a mão a Emily, que se levantou para poder segui-lo.

Hotch ficou um momento olhando seu filho sorrindo de mãos dadas com Emily e lhe pareceu uma bela cena, algo que queria seguir vendo em sua vida. Uma família. Sentou-se no lugar antes ocupado por Emily e, não sem certa resignação, se dispôs a falar com Haley,

- Que pretendia fazer?

- Somente conversar com ela. – Disse Haley. – Sei que está tendo um caso com ela e queria confirmar com quem meu filho passa o tempo.

- Não tenho um caso passageiro com Emily. É um romance, um relacionamento, algo muito real. E Jack, se ainda não entendeu, a aceitou e não tem nenhum problema com ela. – Ele falava muito sério. – Se queria saber alguma coisa deveria ter me perguntado, não tinha que interrogá-la.

Haley se chateou com isto, com a óbvia posição de defesa que ele adotava. Não mentia nem negava nada, não parecia se sentir mal em nenhum momento e isto quase a fazia se sentir vulnerável. Tinha o amado, acreditava conhecê-lo, mas também percebia que estava diferente.

Por seu lado, Hotch nunca tinha tido tão clara sua relação com Haley. Claro que sabia que a tinha amado e que ela fora o centro de seu mundo, mas não era mais assim. Com um trabalho como o dele, tinha que ser compreensivo e paciente. Haley não havia sido nem uma coisa e nem outra. Pedira que deixasse seu trabalho e isto ele não poderia fazer. Com ela não podia conversar sobre o que fazia já que ela se preocupava. Não podia comentar sobre como o trabalho o afetava, principalmente porque ela nunca queria saber. Com ela não podia ser agente e marido, tinha que se alternar nestes dois papéis. Desde que estava com Emily isto nunca acontecia. Com ela tudo era muito mais fácil. Não tinha que ser uma pessoa diferente cada vez que cruzava a porta, somente tinha que ser ele e amá-la, e isto era a coisa mais fácil deste mundo.

- Precisa de algo mais?

- Acho que não... – Ela respondeu. – Só que... Não me agrada a ideia de Jack passar tanto tempo na presença de sua namorada.

- Tampouco gosto que o deixe com outras pessoas para sair com seus "amigos", mas temo que isto faça parte do divórcio. Também temo que terá que se acostumar com isto, pois ela continuará na minha vida.

Ela o olhou surpresa e permaneceu quieta. Finalmente a noite começava a surgir e as lâmpadas do parque começavam a se acender, como que marcando o final desta conversa.

- Eu amava você, Aaron.

- Eu sei, também te amava.

- Nunca podemos recuperar isto?

- Não.

Haley o olhou um tanto ferida, ele desviou o olhar e fez um sinal para Emily que retornava. Era hora de ir. Antes que ela se aproximasse, voltou a olhar para Haley pressentindo que ainda se perguntava porque sua negativa foi tão firme.

- Porque você é o passado Haley e ela o futuro.

Quando Emily e Jack chegaram até eles, Hotch se levantou. O garoto se despediu de sua mãe, ele disse um adeus formal e saiu do parque por onde havia entrado.

Durante o trajeto para casa, apenas o pequeno Jack falava, enquanto Hotch e Emily se mantinham calados, escutando o garoto e respondendo-lhe com comentários ocasionais. Foi uma noite longa e as dúvidas que a tarde gerou ficaram em suspenso até que por fim a energia de Jack acabou e ele dormiu.

Passava das dez da noite, Emily e Hotch se aninharam no sofá sem prestar atenção ao filme que passava na televisão, mas também sem falar. Suas respirações estavam compassadas e as batidas de seus corações uníssonas, tudo estava tão perfeito e confortável.

- Sinto muito, Emily. – Ele sussurrou.

- Porque? – Ela perguntou sem mover a cabeça de seu peito.

- Ela não tinha porque te interrogar. É minha culpa, devia ter lhe contado antes para evitar algum mal entendido.

- Não tem problema, não aconteceu nada demais, querido. Se este é um dos riscos de te amar, definitivamente posso corrê-lo.

Ela finalmente se moveu para ficar cara a cara com ele e o beijou docemente. Ele sorriu com naturalidade, voltando a beijá-la, uma e cem vezes mais. Ele alcançou o controle remoto e desligou a televisão enquanto a abraçava.

- Acho que tem algo que disse a Haley que você gostaria de saber. – Ele disse entre um beijo e outro.

- O quê?

- Ela é o passado e você... Você é o futuro, Em. – Confessou.

Ela o olhou com doçura e sorrindo ele a deitou de costas sobre o sofá, sob seu corpo, enquanto a beijava com mais urgência, depois espalhou pequenos beijos em seu rosto e ela riu.

Enquanto ria feliz nos braços do homem que amava acima de tudo, Emily se alegrava de ter tido tanto sorte e também se perguntava como tanta felicidade caberia em um só futuro.

**FIM**


End file.
